Marcha Fúnebre
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: El camino hacia la muerte no era lo que esperaba. Su sombría caminata, sólo le llevaba lejos de la vida; y a él, no le importaba.


Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de J.K. Rowling.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

 **Nota :** Este One- shot fue beteado por mi amada Jho ( Amai star of Darkness ).

 **Advertencias:** Mala ortografía y gramática. Muerte de personaje. AU.

[CAPITULO ÚNICO|MARCHA FÚNEBRE]

Tras el canto de las sirenas me guíe. Sólo caminé sin rumbo en la noche de luna llena. Las flores brillantes en dorado y lila, verde y azul, formaban el sendero que me llevaría a mi destino. Mucho tiempo camine, sólo sé que perdí la noción de la realidad. Las risas de los niños, el sonido del amor. El aroma del mar, de pronto todo estaba a mi alcance, el precio de la felicidad, ¿Sería demasiado alto para pagar? ¿Acaso yo lo merecía?

Las montañas vibraban su aceptación, este era mi hogar. En el cual abandoné mi preocupación y mi propio ser. Caminando más allá del horizonte, la entrada estaba escondida para los incrédulos, estaba cercada para los que no pertenecían a este lugar. A mis espaldas gritaban por mi ausencia, no pensé que está decisión fuera incorrecta. Ellos estaban mal. Fue su culpa. El bosque solo quería restaurar mi alma, sanar mi cuerpo. Y adormecer mi mente y alma, mi corazón.

Cada etapa de mi vida, una vida que poco a poco, a cada paso que doy; he olvidado vivir. Cada recuerdo pasado, tan mío y tan extranjero en mi mente. Me daban un escalofrío nauseabundo, esta vida pagana que he llevado, ¿Por qué ha sido? ¿Qué culpa he pagado?

¿Qué es una vida, comparado con la brisa del bosque?

Esa mujer que dice ser mi madre, quien en las angustias no fue fuerte, y lloro cargando con el peso de dos. ¿Quién era?

El sabor ferroso y aceitoso en mis labios, teñidos del carmín, ¿Por qué era?

El frío en mis huesos, la calidez en mi piel. El vacío en mi alma, ¿Por quién lo sentía?

Un hombre barbudo y desgarbado, borracho fumador. Una maestra estricta, gorda y llena de la suciedad del gobierno. Un panadero que no vendía pan a los pobres, que tiraba pan a los perros. Una noche fría corriendo, sin saber a dónde ir. Una carta presentada. Una despedida alegre, ¿O tal vez era amarga?. La soledad causada por el aislamiento de la sociedad. Las sonrisas hipócritas. Las burlas y maldiciones dirigidas a mi persona. Huesos rotos, dolor e impotencia. Caer al vacío y no poder gritar, ¿O acaso era agua?. Gritos de dolor por un corazón roto, ¿Tal vez era por una marca?. Un alma atada, la mía. ¿Quién corto mis alas?. El dolor de la muerte, ¿Por qué importaba?. La incomodidad de una nueva vida, la maldad de una que se extingue. El suplicio de vivir por alguien más. Vivir para alguien más. Las mentiras pastosas que decidí tragar. La vida amarga que lleve. Las sonrisas que me tragué, las lágrimas que abandoné. ¿Cuántos sueños perdí?, ¿Acaso tenía sueños?. ¿Cuántas vidas robé? ¿Cuántas sonrisas inocentes aplasté?. La llegada de una esperanza, la caída de un imperio. La sociedad en revuelo. Las multitudes clamando justicia. Clamando por sangre. ¿De quién? Tras una tormenta de muerte, vino la calma. ¿Dónde estaba yo?

Una vida de melancolía, sólo un gato negro me acompañaba. Una carta pérdida, ¿Quién era Severus Snape? Dicen que soy yo. Las estrellas brillan sobre el lago, el remo emite ondas sobre el agua. Es el cambio en el tiempo. El sol deslumbra desde el norte. Es acaso el cambio de estación. ¿Qué son estas sonrisas fugaces?. Esta soledad en la multitud. La distinción por un artilugio de vestimenta. ¿Dónde quedó el arreglo personal y los escrúpulos?. Un niño, una sonrisa, una mentira. Un corazón roto, ¿Es acaso el mío? ¿Por qué lo hiciste James?. ¿Esto era un túnel? Oh, no; era un río de vida, de muerte. Las almas viajando, caí en un pozo.

¿Dónde estoy otra vez? Silencio, pobreza. Cabello rojo, esmeraldas brillantes, una amistad. La empatía hacía el mundo, ¿Un don o maldición?. Aún lo cuestiono. Un gato, ¿o era un ave?. Un árbol alto, los gritos. La caída. Estoy caminando de nuevo… una sonrisa brillante en una noche oscura, una risa macabra para un alma pérdida.

Era una tarde lluviosa, el paisaje en los espejos era el de un bosque, mi reflejo caminando en un sendero de luz de flores, guiado por el alegre canto de la luna. Se detuvo a mirarme, la tentación y curiosidad pudo más. Diez amargos años, el destino estaba echado. Estire mi mano hacía la suya, que en reflejo hacía lo mismo, en un trance donde sólo las golondrinas trinaban. El sonido y la vida, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor, pude ver en el reflejo, un camión rojo. Mirando más allá, seguía mi reflejo tratando de alcanzar mi mano, en busca de un contacto para esta soledad. _No estás sólo._ Susurré al tiempo que el camión impactaba contra mi cuerpo destrozándole en el acto. Le di la mano a un necesitado sobre mi propia vida, porque ese era yo. Era por mí bien. Esta vida era fría y deseaba ir al otro lado, nunca lo logré.

Caminé por el sendero impuesto por la madre naturaleza, el sol avanzaba a mi lado, la noche caía sobre mi, y los gritos lejanos, casi inaudibles dejaban de ser amistosos. Gritando coléricos tras de mí. Mis piernas avanzaron cada vez más a prisa. Huyendo de la realidad, cada muerte era diferente. Todas en soledad. En muchas, las lágrimas no eran derramadas, era un ser desahuciado. La melódica voz del bosque tranquilizo mi corazón acelerado, mis piernas acalambradas lideraron su ritmo, mire hacía atrás; ya no había nada del pasado. Sólo la oscuridad que tragaba el camino y el paisaje, del lugar donde vine. No, mis raíces eran estás, no aquellas. Suaves manos, cálidas y vibrantes me guiaron, camine hacia mi hogar. Las hadas sonrientes dedicaban versos a mi honor, las sirenas brindaban en sus copas de perlas. Y la luna se regodeaba a en su cielo.

Mi sonrisa brilló en la tempestad a mi alrededor. Mi sonrisa relució entre la fiesta por mi llegada. Un lugar donde el alma se pierde. Puede ser el descanso eterno, puede ser el infierno. No creo que sea el cielo, pues en esta soledad, sólo me complazco en mis delirios; y mi alma descansa en paz. Puede ser el jardín del Edén. O los jardines colgantes de Babilonia. Puedo creer que sea el reino perdido de la Atlántida. O tal vez es un mundo surreal, al que me trajo un trago de muerte. Pero este pedazo de paraíso, donde mi alma decidió reposar, es mi pedazo de mundo. El aroma a orquídeas inundó el lugar, una brisa trajo el aroma a violetas. Ambas flores mis favoritas. Y en cierto prado, el lugar más hermoso, nacieron hortensias azules. Sonreí felizmente, y me uní al baile de las hadas. El rocío nocturno que cada cierto tiempo, dejaba las lágrimas de los seres que arrepentidos querían pedir el perdón de aquel, quien ahora descansaba en el silencio del Seol.


End file.
